Lips of an Angel
by jimlover54
Summary: A raging storm reflects the inner turmoil of a heartbroken genius. Can one unexpected phonecall restore love? Can mistakes be forgiven? JC songfic, twoshot.
1. Lips of an Angel

**A/N:** Not much to say, except that I love this song. Oh and the characters are in their twenties. And criticize please. Thanks Ally for reading this before I posted it! That's it. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: No own JN, or _'Lips of an Angel'_ by Hinder

* * *

'A goal is just a dream with a deadline,'

* * *

_**Lips of an Angel **_

A dim lamp illuminated a small room. Books littered the walls. An old wooden desk sat in the center, accompanied by a chair. In the chair, hunched over many pieces of paper covered in scientific drawings and notations, was a man. The lamp in the corner of the room, set uncanny shadows across his gentle features. Light chestnut hair spilled down over his large head, bright ocean eyes glistened with intelligence. Soft skin glowed in the shallow light, full lips pouted in concentration beneath a button nose, sweat trickled down the side of his face and over his round cheeks.

"Argh," he groaned in frustration, throwing down his pen and seizing his abnormally big head in his hands. Shuffling sounds echoed from behind a door along the wall facing the man. He lifted his gaze to catch the door swing open, revealing a young woman.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" she cooed, her dark brown eyes brimming with concern as she gazed at him. A deep red nightgown caressed her flawless figure. Her shoulder length chocolate hair and attractive facial features were that of a model, but the man gave her a mere glance before turning his attention to the window on his left.

Rain poured from the dark clouds, and lightning streaked across the black sky. The man ignored the woman as he stared out the window. In deep thought, he compared the storm outside to how he felt inside; angry, upset, confused, terribly tired, but most of all, unhappy. All of these emotions swirled through him and for once he couldn't find a cure for this heartache. It was tearing him apart, slowly killing him and the worst part was that he didn't know how to make it stop. Yup, he knew exactly how mother nature felt right now as thunder roared and lightning split the sky.

He needed his angel, but the woman standing before him wasn't her. "Jimmy, are you coming to bed?" she asked quietly, pulling him from his thoughts. Slowly, he tore his gaze from the crying sky to his girlfriend. Almost a year, they had been together and just moved in together a few weeks ago, yet he didn't know why he was with her in the first place. He felt nearly nothing for her, she was simply something to distract him from his inner heartbreak.

"I will be in when I'm finished. Just go to bed," he ordered, "I'll be done soon," he told her and dismissed her with a wave. She let an exasperated sigh escape her lips as she closed the door behind her. Once the door clicked shut, he picked up his pen and grasped it tightly in his hand as he glared down at the sketch in front of him. He didn't even know what the thing he was inventing was anymore. He knew he loved science, but his heart told him there was something he loved more.

He fell into deep thought once again, but was jolted back when the portable black telephone on the corner of the desk began to ring. That phone rung many times a day, but somehow he felt that this was not another business agent. The phone rang again, and he let the pen gently fall from his trembling hand as he stared at the telephone. Ringing filled the small room once more before he slowly extended his hand toward the black device and clasped onto it, pressing the talk button with his free hand. His heartbeat quickened slightly as he pressed the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?" he said, his deep voice resounding around him as he waited for an answer. The other end was silent for a moment before soft sobbing and a quick sniffle streamed from the speaker.

"Jimmy?" the person on the line whimpered, "Jimmy, it's me," the feminine voice squeaked. He knew exactly who it was. His heart nearly gave out when she spoke again.

_Honey why you calling me so late _

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

"I know I shouldn't be calling, but," she uttered, her voice as soft as he remembered, "I miss you," she said as his thoughts began to race.

_Honey why you crying is everything okay _

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

"Cindy," he choked out, his bright blue eyes filling with tears as he pictured her lovely face. Her soft long blonde hair falling around her oval face with gentle bangs sweeping across her forehead, the rest tumbling over her shoulders. Her endearing emerald eyes glowing with passion, a brilliant smile, pale creamy skin warm and soft to the touch. Her lips, lets just say he felt like his heart was going to burst just thinking about them.

"Jimmy, I'm sorry," the girl exclaimed just before more muffled crying reached his ears. His heart broke all over again. He couldn't stand to hear her cry, especially if it was because of him.

_Well, my girl's in the next room _

_Sometimes I wish she was you _

_I guess we never really moved on_

"I miss you, too," he whispered to her. The faint crying noises immediately stopped.

"You do?" she asked hopefully, her tone so gentle, it took his breath away.

"Yes, very much," he confirmed hoarsely, his breathing slow and shaky while he fought the butterflies in his stomach. There was a long pause as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I can't stop thinking of you," when she said this, his lungs constricted and the phone slipped from his sweaty palms. She was on his mind all the time, but could he tell her?

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name _

_It sounds so sweet _

_Coming from the lips of an angel _

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

He didn't know what was happening or why, but he couldn't control the tears as they streamed down his cheeks. Quickly, he picked up the phone and took a few deep breaths before pressing it back to his right ear.

"Cindy," he barely breathed, running his fingers through his thick auburn hair.

_And I never wanna say goodbye _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful _

_With the lips of an angel _

"I need you, Jimmy," she whispered so sweetly, he could imagine her soft lips brushing over his ear, sending a rush of blood to his cheeks. He knew he needed her too, the heartache burned, but he couldn't just get up and leave. Could he?

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight _

_And yes I dreamt of you too_

"You can't..." he started, cold sweat beginning to drip down the back of his neck, but before a trickle could make its way to the collar of his white t-shirt, her voice rang into his ear.

"Why can't I!" she desperately cried. He could hear the pain in her words and pinched the bridge of his nose subconsciously when his head began to throb. But the throbbing didn't slow as he wiped his wet face with the back of his hand. He could hear her shallow breathing on the other end.

_And does he know you're talking to me _

_Will it start a fight _

_No I don't think she has a clue_

"Because, Cindy, we are with other people," he snapped, his sight becoming blurry with more tears.

"I don't care. He doesn't love me the way you..." she responded, her voice fading away before she completed the sentence. Does he still love her? Had his feelings weakened?

He could hear her shuffling nervously on the other end. His heart pounded hard in his ears as he gazed pitifully at the door. They both waited for his response.

"Do," he finished, listening to the little voice in the back of his head for once that represented his illogical heart. His genius cursed, but he could already feel the weight in his chest beginning to lessen. A moment of silence passed that felt like an eternity before she spoke.

_Well my girl's in the next room _

_Sometimes I wish she was you _

_I guess we never really moved on_

"Jimmy, I-I want you in my life again," she told him, her voice cracking slightly as she held back more tears. Couldn't he see she was spilling out her heart to him?

"I don't know, Cind," he murmured to her and really he didn't know. Could he really just leave this... life? Was pretending much of a life?

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name _

_It sounds so sweet _

_Coming from the lips of an angel _

_Hearing those words it makes me weak _

"Please, Jimmy," she pleaded, "I made a mistake," after she said those words, silence fell as rain continued to beat against the window.

'_Did she make the mistake or did I?' _he thought to himself. The memories flashed through him. She had come home late after a party. Hell busted loose when he accused her of seeing other people. She wasn't with another man that night, but she also wasn't sober. Therefore, one of their arguments broke out, but ten fold this time. They didn't realize their mistake until it was too late and he was out the door.

Another shriek of lightning brought him back to the present. He sighed deeply before pressing the phone back up to his ear that had somehow fell from his grip. Her exquisite lips uttered words that he could hardly comprehend without a surge of joy.

"Please forgive me and come back, you don't know how much I love you," she said gently as the throbbing in his head began to subside. Her loving words brought back an emotion he had buried deep inside.

_And I never wanna say goodbye _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful _

_With the lips of an angel_

"I forgave you a long time ago," he whispered, the first genuine smile in a while playing on his lips. She gasped excitedly and his heart began to flutter.

"Really? Does that mean you're giving us another chance!" the girl exclaimed, unknown to him as more tears flowed from her vivid green eyes, "Oh, Jimmy, I've missed your kisses so much," she cried, obviously too jubilant to listen to what came out of her mouth. He could feel tingle going up his spine as he thought about having another kiss from his angel.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name _

_It sounds so sweet _

_Coming from the lips of an angel _

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

A clasp of thunder startled him from his memory and he jumped from his chair, the phone still pressed against his ear. "Cindy, you're alone, right?" he asked quickly.

_And I never wanna say goodbye _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful _

_With the lips of an angel_

"Yeah," she answered cheerfully and before she could say another word, he flipped the phone off, crashed it back onto its base charger, and bolted from his desk. With the energy of a hormonal teenager he rushed out of the room and across the hall, where the brown eyed beauty sat in bed reading a book. As fast as he could, he whipped off his damp shirt and sweat pants, and threw on a clean white t-shirt with his black insignia on it and comfortable jeans. The young woman in bed peered over her reading glasses and raised an eyebrow at the speedy genius.

"What are you doing, dear?" she questioned, seriously confused as she watched him grab his keys to his new car off of the night stand beside the bed. He took one last quick look at her.

"Sorry, Betty. It's over," he told her sympathetically just before he spun around and dashed out of the room and down the hallway. She simply stared at the spot he had just been, with a look of utter confusion.

"Did I miss something?" she asked herself, slowly turning her gaze to the doorway. A moment later, the door slammed shut and she sat in bed alone in an empty house.

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful _

_With the lips of an angel_

The rain continued to pour from the dark sky as the young man ran from the small house to a tauntingly expensive silver car in the driveway. The slick black jacket over his head scarcely provided enough protection from the raging storm. Quickly, he flung the door up and hopped in.

"Engage thrusters, employ navigation system," he commanded as his fingers flew over the buttons, dials, and switches throughout the interior of the vehicle. "Locate specimen CV197," he shouted into a small microphone that popped out of the steering wheel as soon as a computer screen unfolded itself from the panels of controls. A map appeared on the screen with a tiny blinking red dot representing the man's target of affection.

"Cynthia Vortex located," a male robotic voice responded. The drenched man nodded his approval as he flicked on a few switches above his head. Within moments, lights of all colors began to blink, lighting up the inside of the car in an array of color. A second later the engine hummed and thrusters bursted out from the back of the vehicle. The car glowed a spooky neon green as it slowly began to incline into the damp air. When it was a few feet in the air, the wheels tucked up beneath its metal frame and a large burst of flames spouted from the thrusters, hurling the car and its passenger into the air. It sailed up just above the roof and with another burst of energy, it took off into the night.

The young genius within the metal glowing beast uttered a content sigh when her home came into view below. He noticed the interior of the light tan two story house was completely dark as he carefully lowered the car into her drive. Hardly a minute passed before the car transformed back into a normal silver automobile and the door slowly lifted up. Dramatically, he stepped out and into the pelting rain. Once out, the door fell shut and he stood frozen beside the car as he gazed up at the front door.

In all her beauty, beneath the small outcropping above the front door, stood the angel that haunted his dreams every night. In his eyes, she radiated beauty, intelligence, independence, humor, power; everything he wanted. His legs nearly crumpled beneath him as he gaped at the woman. Her short white nightdress left little to the imagination. Soon, his blue gaze met hers and her emerald eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

She couldn't believe her eyes. There in her driveway, stood her rival and crush in elementary school; her lover and boyfriend through high school and college; and her heartbreak and exboyfriend for almost a year. But most of all, her James Neutron.

Without another moment to lose, she bounded down the few steps toward him. He watched her leap from her spot and rush toward him. For a split second, he thought he was dreaming as she advanced toward him, her hair immediately plastered down from the hard rain and her dress becoming completely soaked, tightening around her shapely figure. His eyes widened in shock and excitement as she came closer. He took a few steps forward and flung his arms open.

She nearly toppled him as she jumped into his arms. As soon as their bodies touched, he wrapped his strong arms tightly around her as she clung to him for dear life. Something he hadn't felt for a long time surged through him as he buried his face in her wet hair. She held him just as tight and smothered her face into the warm crook of his neck beneath his black leather jacket. They bonded to each other like that for a few minutes in the cold night until she lifted her head to look him in the eye, but he cupped the back of her head in hand and pressed his cheek against hers, trying not to break the gentle moment.

The rain continued to pour down on the couple. More lightning flashed and thunder clamored, but it went unnoticed to the two young lovers. Carefully, they pulled apart just enough to look into each others eye like any romantic moment. He couldn't concentrate on anything but the woman in his arms and his love for her.

_Honey why you calling me so late_

And so, many moments passed and they just stared into each other eyes, memorizing each and every tiny reflection of color. Incredibly slowly, they began to lean in, their lips inching closer. For the millionth time that night, his heartbeat increased to an unbelievable pace and he thought it was going to explode at any moment.

Another crack of lightning flashed and love soared beyond the limits of time.

* * *

aw, I love that song! 

Much love,

jimlover54


	2. Wings of a Goddess

**A/N:** (Epilogue) You can thank MysticLady3 for asking for another part. Warning: Extremely mushy. May suffocate under severe fluffiness.

Disclaimer: I own no related titles belonging to JN.

* * *

'No act of kindness, however small, is ever wasted,'

* * *

_**Wings of a Goddess**_

As the lightning cracked and the rain continued to fall heavily from the weeping sky, two lovers shared an everlasting kiss of love and passion. Wet bodies clung to each other, arms wrapped tightly around one another. In the eerie moonlight, the lovers seemed to glow in an unearthly aurora of light. Slowly and ever so gently their locked lips parted. Eyes fluttered open, a deep ocean blue meeting emerald. The couple is completely drenched, rain water and tears run down their faces. Both bodies tremble, but not from the chilling breeze, but from the utter happiness of being finally together.

"Stay?" she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear, "Forever?" Her eyes glisten in more unshed tears as he gazed lovingly into her eyes, a sad smile pulling at the corners of his tender lips. He had longed to hear those words and now that they were spoken he couldn't believe his ears. His angel wanted him back.

He nodded feverishly, holding back his own tears of happiness and embraced the love of his life. He pulled her body up against his own until no space was left and tucked his face into the crook of her neck, taking in her sweet jasmine scent. She gasped in glee and held tightly onto him as her tears finally escaped. His soft tickling breath on her neck sent tingles throughout her body, right down to her frozen toes.

They stayed like that, lost in each other's warm embrace, for what felt like hours. And soon the pounding rain came to a gentle dribble. The luminescence moon shone so brightly behind the departing clouds, reflecting the glossy wet world around the couple. But they didn't notice. The tall young man swept his love off her feet in one quick motion. She inhaled sharply in surprise and snaked her arms around his neck as he proceeded to carry her bridal style across the wet drive and up the small flight of stairs to her door. Not taking his eyes off the beauty in his arms, he shifted his weight to one foot and slammed his other foot into the door, sending it open.

Without a hint of hesitation, he rushed in and kicked the door shut behind him. The interior of her home was lit only by a few selectively placed candles, setting dancing shadows along the walls as he carried her into the cozy living room. He quickly found a big soft white couch and plopped her wet body onto it. He kicked off his shoes and bent down, reaching for her, but froze when the candle's glow caught her exquisite beauty. He gazed lovingly down at her, her green eyes glistening, her chest rising gently with each breath, her intoxicating shimmering wet legs and drenched nightgown outlining her shapely figure. She was more than an angel, she was a goddess.

Catching his longing stare, she pouted her angelic lips and smiled seductively at the genius looking her over. His eyes seemed to sparkle in excitement as his heart beat increase to a dangerous rate, pumping almost forgotten emotion through his veins. She giggled softly as he carefully crawled on top of her, his fingers tickling her as he ran his hands up her body and cupped her face. His thumbs delicately stroked her flushed cheeks as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

"I love you," he murmured softly against her lips. His eyes flutter closed and he pressed his lips firm onto hers. She returns his kiss and without breaking it, he flexed his arms behind his back and she slipped his wet jacket off. The jacket hit the floor, and he quickly cupped her face again, cradling her like a porcelain doll. In response, she wrapped her arms around him, her fingers gripping the back of his damp shirt. Tongues toyed with each other for a few minutes until slowly their lips parted, their need for air burning in their chests.

"I lov-" she began breathlessly, but he placed a finger to her luscious lips.

"Shh, you're too good for me," he murmured, cutting her off. He kissed her once more, passion burning. She sighed deeply as he shifted to lay beside her. His cool arms wrapped around her wet body, sending a tingle up her spine as he nuzzled her neck. She turned in his embrace to look into his deep gaze. Love and desire glowed without end within them. Her heart surged with regret.

"No, I don't deserve you," she whispered, more fresh tears streaming from her tired eyes. "All I have put you through..."

He smiled and kissed away her tears. "I'm glad you did," he uttered softly, "I was such a fool. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't know what love is. Don't ever leave me," he begged as he ran his fingers gently through her damp golden hair. She nodded and buried her face in his chest, tears of happiness meeting the fabric of his shirt. They cuddled close in the candlelight, not having a care in the world about anything else except the person in their arms and the love in their heart for them.

In the soothing warmth of each other's embrace, they fell sleep. She dreamed of the future and the man she wanted to spend it with. He dreamed only of her, his love flying on the wings of a goddess.

* * *

**jimlover54**


End file.
